


Boss' Daughter

by BannerGirl_20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannerGirl_20/pseuds/BannerGirl_20
Summary: Steve gets a girlfriend, and lands into trouble, while Bucky has the best day of his life!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me as I was watching 22 Jump Street with my roommate while sharing a bottle of wine or two. This short ditty is heavily inspired by the scene when Jonah Hill talks about doing the deed with his new girlfriend to his boss.  
> I was pretty drunk when I decided to write this down with Steve and Bucky in mind, on a dare from my roommate. So I blame my drunken stupor for any mistakes that could have happened. No beta so mistakes/typos/whatnot are completely mine.  
> All characters belong to Marvel. Don't own them and don't seek to make profit either.  
> This is pure fun. Hope you guys get a laugh.  
> -xoxo, BG.

When Captain Steve Rogers and his best friend since childhood, Sergeant Bucky Barnes walked into the bustling 81st precinct of NYPD in Brooklyn, they were greeted with the cheers from their fellow officers and sergeants. Steve was nodding shyly and muttering his thank yous and it’s no big deal while Bucky was high-fiving and fist-bumping the guys who had gathered around in their second floor offices.  
General Yuri Brushov was a Russian arms dealer and part of the Bratva. He had been fairly elusive to capture so far, what with solid connections to Hell’s Kitchen and many a police officer had either lost a life or limb or plain given up in their efforts to get Brushov.  
Steve Rogers was no ordinary officer. He was Captain America, a moniker he had gained over his time spent in a tour in Iraq. He never gave up. He had been at his heels for the last two years, hitting one dead end after another, before he could make any head way in this case. A chance tipoff from his investigative team lead him to the Stravinsky Ballet at lower west side that brought him in close range with Brushov and his whereabouts. Brushov used the ballet as a cover to smuggle goods in and out of the country. The basement of the building which housed the ballet company served as his drugs warehouse. In his efforts to infiltrate the warehouse, Steve had posed undercover as a photography student from Tisch, with an arts project to capture ballet dancers in their native habitat. All his time spent there had led to meticulous planning with Bucky, who was his lookout, and together with the help of about half of NYPD, they had finally managed to put Brushov behind bars. It had been a hell of a mission and worth every minute.  
They were talking to one of the guys when their Director, Nick Fury, stopped by.  
Blowing air over his cup of steaming coffee, Fury nodded at both of them.  
“Rogers, Barnes, good job fellas. That was some nasty stuff you guys took care of. I’d thought you guys wouldn’t show up today after the celebration y’all had at Harvey’s bar”.  
Barnes piped in, “Oh we did! And one of us got laid last night…” smirking and nodding his head in Steve’s direction.  
Fury exclaimed “Steve!!” and couldn’t believe the smug look on Steve’s face. Barnes was cracking up by his side, while all the other folks had gathered around to listen in to the ensuing conversation.  
“Oh I am talking about this little Captain America”, Steve pointed at his under the belt region. With an uncharacteristic air of cockiness (whatever happened to the Steve Rogers who was timid and did not know how to get girls, the one who hardly ever got kissed let alone get laid!), he started to recount the previous night.  
“Oh we are talking missionary, we are talking when I am on top and she is on her back, I mean she is so pretty, she is smart and she is an art major, does ballet too. All flexible like that.”  
“She can’t be that smart, if she is a fucking art major! Ha!” Fury quipped back.  
“C’mon, what you talking about!” Steve was shaking his head.  
“I will fucking give you some dab, Rogers! Get your motherfucking ass here. Give me some, give me some dab!! Kid’s got game.”  
“Yeahhh baby!! Now that’s what I am talking about! Give me some dab, man! C’mon!” Steve punched the air and strode over to high-five and fist-bump Fury.  
“Attaboy!”  
“Go on, Stevie!” his colleagues hollered. 

 

Steve was headed to Upper East Side when he decided to stop by a Grace’s marketplace to pick some flowers and a fruit basket and bumped in to a very familiar redhead.  
“Natasha, hey!”  
Said redhead turned around upon hearing her name and broke out into a huge smile.  
“Hey Rogers, what are you doing here?” Natasha hugged Steve.  
Steve placed his grocery basket near his feet and straightened up to hug her back. He leaned in to give her a kiss before he decided against it, what with this being a grocery store and all. Plus Natasha was always telling him how public display of affections made people very uncomfortable. Steve Rogers did not make people uncomfortable, least of all Natasha, his brand new girlfriend. Though he would’ve really liked to kiss her. He could barely remember when was the last time he had kissed a girl, let alone someone who was as hot as Natasha. He was out of practice, so he needed to catch up. And he had a feeling that Natasha was ‘the one’. Maybe it was too soon. They had only been seeing each other for a month or so. But this felt real, like once-in-a-lifetime kind of real.  
Natasha looked gorgeous in a teal summer dress, wearing just the right amount of makeup that highlighted her beautiful features. She had left her hair down, and her long red tresses flowed along her shoulders in beachy waves. She looked divine. Which she normally does, even on the worst of days.  
“I was gonna visit Bucky’s sister, Rebecca and her family. Her husband has been sick for a while and so I decided to stop by and visit them. They live at the end of this block. You know how it is. Bucky is family and so is his sister. Plus why else would a poor fellow like me be found loitering around a Grace’s marketplace in posh Upper East Side. That’s where the rich snobs live, you would know, because you live here!”  
He tried to give her a rakish grin, which he thought would look teasing enough but from the pinched look on Natasha’s face, he couldn’t be sure any more.  
“Oh okay. I hope he gets better. Sooo, uh, are we still on for Friday night? You could come over after my recital, maybe?”  
Before Steve could muster up an answer, a surly loud voice called up for Natasha.  
“Natasha, come over to the cheese section and help me find the raspberry and Winnimere cheese tray, your grandma likes so much”  
Natasha sighed and shook her head. “That’s my dad. I better go.”  
“Did I say posh?” Steve quipped trying hard not to laugh at how specific and pretentious a thing Natasha’s dad was looking for.  
Before Natasha could move a foot in the direction of the voice, her dad called up again.  
“Natasha who are you talking you?” and within moments Nick Fury, in all his blazing glory, with a grocery basket in hand full of food, came up to where Steve and Natasha were standing.  
Fury stopped right in his tracks when he noticed how close Natasha was standing next to a really tall and well-built guy and then he looked up. At Steve’s face.  
When Steve met Fury’s eyes, he blanched. All the color left his face and he froze.  
Fury’s eyebrows shot up and he was walking slowly towards them, pointing his index finger at Steve. If looks could kill, this was it. Fury looked positively murderous. Fury turned his attention towards Natasha, who was looking absolutely clueless, staring back and forth between her dad and her boyfriend.  
“How do you know this person, Natasha?”  
“Dad, this is Steve, a guy that I am dating. He is a photography major, goes to Tisch at NYU”  
“The fuck….” Fury couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. He shot a disgusting look at Steve, who by then had lost pretty much all his cognitive abilities.  
Steve stammered….”I, uh, uh I was just, uh…”. He was about to get an asthma attack.  
“A photography major, huh? How are your classes going, Steve?” Fury asked maliciously.  
Steve was ready to shit his pants. This was bad. Of all the girls he could’ve dated, he picked Fury’s daughter.  
Lord, help him.  
“Wait .. why do I feel like you both know each other?” Natasha looked confused. She had a feeling maybe her dad was indeed scary enough that Steve, being all big, muscular and six foot tall, could still cower underneath Fury’s gaze of fury. Yes her dad had an eye patch that made him look like an irate pirate, and he was the Director of NYPD Brooklyn division, and he glared at any and every guy who would try to talk to her, but that still did not add up to why Steve would just blanch like that.  
Steve looked like he had seen a ghost.  
“Uh Natasha, I have to go, like really go…….I will see you?” Steve was ready to skedaddle. He was not sure whether he could run or not, because his legs felt like solid blocks of lead and he knew, oh he knew, Fury carried a Colt on his self everywhere he went. He did not want to be shot at.  
“Oh you will see my daughter again? Will you now?” Fury came a little closer to where Steve was standing, with a hand inching towards where he kept his gun.  
“Maybe not, uh, definitely not.” Steve stammered and took a few steps back and away from Natasha, like she had the plague.  
And with that, he looked one last time at Natasha and made a mad dash out of the really posh grocery store.  
“Steve wait…” he did not even bother answering back to Natasha’s calls. Natasha, who until the moment Fury had showed up, was (is?) his ‘the one’.  
“Come now, let’s go! The raspberry and cheese tray is begging to be found and devoured” Fury dragged an utterly confused and dejected Natasha back towards the cheese section.

 

When Director Nick Fury called them into his office, Bucky was ready to hash out all the little clues he had dug up about the newest case from Hell’s Kitchen they were working on. He dropped into one of the two chairs in front of Fury’s desk, waiting patiently for Steve to show. Which was definitely weird, because it was usually the other way round. He had noticed his friends’ strange behavior over the last few days. But all his efforts in trying to piece out what was wrong, was met with no answers. Steve just brusquely waved off all his concerns, saying he was not sleeping well; he was busy with the case and a whole bunch of baloney. Bucky did not believe a word of his shit. He was quickly growing more and more concerned with Steve’s behavior, especially his keen avoidance of Fury’s office.  
Just then, Steve walked in a white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up, collar turned down and wearing a Kevlar vest!!!???  
What the fuck was wrong with this guy?  
“Steve, why on earth are you wearing Kevlar??”  
Steve looked like he was gearing up to lay an egg.  
Bucky quickly shifted his attention to Fury when he walked in, holding his beloved Colt gun in his hand. He laid the gun gently on his desk, after crossing over and coming to stand behind his desk.  
Bucky noticed the gun. And the hands-on-his-hips posture that Fury had adopted which looked like he was ready to blow up some shit.  
Bucky started to speak, “Director, we have something really, really important that we would like to tell you about.” He looked towards Steve, who was looking pointedly at the floor.  
Bucky was about to nudge Steve with his elbow to get him to speak up, when Fury cleared his throat.  
“Now gentlemen, we are not going to sit here and pretend that there is not a big ass elephant sitting in the room.” Fury spoke in his calm, cold and deadly voice, a voice he reserved for only the worst of this world’s evil-doers. With that he slammed his gun on the desk.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Bucky asked, noticing Fury’s glare and Steve’s wince.  
Fury then grabbed the only picture frame that sat on his desk and turned it so that the picture was facing Bucky and Steve.  
“This is what the fuck is going on.” Fury bellowed.  
Bucky looked at the picture, trying to make out who it was he was supposed to look at. The frame held a picture of a beautiful girl, with shoulder length red hair, big blue-green eyes, voluptuous lips, smiling a million watt smile. Though the girl looked nothing like Fury, Bucky knew he had an adoptive daughter, whom he loved more than anything in this world and was fiercely protective of. This could only be her. Bucky thought she looked familiar. He couldn’t remember. Wait… she looked like the redhead that Steve had brought over to Harvey’s bar, that night for celebrating the Brushov case. What was her name? A light bulb went off in Bucky’s head. Natalie, Natasha-oh no..  
Oh hell no.  
“OH, SHIT!” Bucky yelled, leaping out of his seat. He just could not believe it. This was motherfucking epic!  
He howled with laughter, doubling over. He spared a glance at Steve sitting next to him, and started jumping out of his seat. “Oh shit! This can’t be real. This is not happening!” He leaped out of his chair and quickly ran out of the door, outside where a crowd had gathered, having perked up by Bucky’s roaring laughter.  
“Hey guys! Stevie is fucking the Director’s daughter! Holy hell!!!” The other men burst out laughing and high-fived Bucky.  
Steve winced and wished that the ground would open up and swallow him. Fury was glaring daggers at him. Steve felt that if Fury could shoot red hot lasers from his eye (although he had only one left), he would have literally turned to ash.  
Bucky was announcing to everyone that was present in the office that Steve had fucked Fury’s daughter, Natasha.  
“Guys, remember the redhead that Steve was going on about, that’s NICK MOTHERFUCKING FURY’s D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R!!!”  
Fury clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Every time he says that, Rogers? That’s another foot up your ass.”  
“Steve, you punk!!!” Steve nearly jumped up from his seat when he saw Bucky slam into the glass wall separating Fury’s office from the rest of the office area, a wide grin plastered across his face.  
“Yo, this is the best fucking thing ever! Best day of my life!!”  
Bucky let out another wild roar and starting singing “Stevie fucked the Director’s daughter!” while dancing around the outer office.  
“Stevie fucked the Director’s daughter! Stevie fucked the Director’s daughter!”  
Steve cringed and wished death upon himself.  
“Shit balls! Fuck!” Bucky howled as he galloped back inside Fury’s office. He still could not believe that Steve Rogers, who never does anything wrong or remotely out of the ordinary, gets himself a girlfriend, after what must have been several years, a girl who just happens to be the boss’s daughter!  
What are the odds? And Bucky is here, alive and well, to witness it.  
Sweet baby Jesus, this is the best day of his life!  
He dropped to his knees next to Steve’s chair and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him out of his stupor.  
“You fucked Director Fury’s daughter?” He ignored Steve’s hands when he tried to swat Bucky away and stood up.  
“Director?” Bucky looked at Fury and then back at Steve and suddenly he had the grandest recollection of Fury ribbing Steve for getting laid and wanting to “dab” him. Getting laid with his own daughter.  
“What the ever-loving fuck, you bragged about fucking Natasha to him!!! To his actual face…” Bucky pointed to Fury’s angry face and said “..to this face, do you understand, this face...right here!! You bragged to this face?!!”  
Steve was looking at the floor, twitching in his seat and wringing his hands. He was sweating under his collar, feeling like a dipshit and absolute mess.  
Bucky then looked at Fury and broke into laughter. “And you, you high-fived him, you “dabbed” him for fucking your daughter??”  
“Oh my god, this is fucking hilarious!” and sank back into his chair.  
Fury grabbed the Colt and put it back down so that the barrel was facing Bucky.  
Bucky sobered up all too quickly, “It’s really not that funny.”  
“I just want to say that it was…really bizarre not to mention the fact that your daughter performed at the Stravinsky Ballet…..” Steve somehow managed to muster up some courage to defend his case, when Fury interrupted him.  
“I think it’s bizarre that I haven’t cut your motherfucking nuts off!” Fury growled back.  
Bucky pitched in, “What if the Director gets to punch you in the face one time? Like really, really, hard?” He would take a broken-faced Stevie over a dead Stevie any day.  
“No, I have a better idea” Fury barked, shooting Steve a menacingly evil glare.  
And Steve’s balls froze.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S: Those of you, who have seen 22 Jump Street, know what happens to Steve in this case.  
XOXO, BG.

For those who have not seen 22 Jump Street, Jonah Hill gets his balls tasered at the end of this scene by his boss.  
I could not do that to poor Steve. So the what Fury does to him is open for interpretation to the reader.

 

Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are like chocolate chip cookies. Always welcome!


End file.
